1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential side gear, as well as to a method for producing such a side gear.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Within the meaning which is understood here, the shell of a differential is the rigid structure in which are mounted the side and pinion gears of this differential. In operation, it receives the movement that the differential has for its function to distribute between drive shafts, and it rotates on itself.
In the majority of automotive vehicles, the power of the drive motor is transmitted to the driving wheels via a gear box and a differential. It is known to mount the differential inside the gear box, and to ensure that the shell of this differential does not completely envelop the side and pinion gears, the expression “lantern wheel differential” being commonly employed to designate this type of differential. Consequently, like the gears of the gear box, the differential and its side and pinion gears dip in oil that is contained in the gear box.
In order to avoid the gear box losing oil, each side gear may be mounted, by means of a tight bearing, in a wall of the casing. In that case, it is important that the side gears are also tight. An axial passage for a drive shaft opens at the two ends of each of the side gears, so that these gears are able to be traversed on either side by a pin that is used to remove material so as to form internal splines for connection of the drive shaft. Consequently, a closure wall is mounted at one end of the passage of each side gear, whose tightness is thus ensured.
However, when side gears are produced in large quantities in this manner, there are always a few that are not sufficiently tight.